Phantom of Kadic
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Danny is sent to a school, where a group of student who saved the world on a regular basis reside. But when Danny reaches his new school and old enemy of those teens resurfaces, now he and the other teens have to virtualize to save the world. Can Danny keep his secrets a secret? Or will he have to show one of the most important secret hes got? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters/settings from Danny Phantom or Code Lyoko, and I never will. This story sets in after The Ultimate Enemy and before Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam like each other like siblings. Pairing for this crossover is undecided. Jazz knows Danny's secret. Set after the shutdown of the supercomputer and heading into evolution, but with the cartoon looks, not the live action looks.

I do own the original characters that are used in the story and because I own the plot, the time frame of this Fanfic is going to be in the current timeline we're in now.

For when Danny arrives at the school in Paris, I'm going to be making the student talk in English assuming that English is apart of the curriculum.

**Chapter 1:**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Danny Fenton was an average teenager sort of speak. He goes to school, deals with bullies, homework, and school yard crushes. He even had his own fair of secrets, but no matter how he seemed he was far from average. Danny was half dead. He was know as a halfa, or a half-human and half-ghost.

Danny has to deal with all his human problems and the ghosts that come from the ghost zone.

After a long day at Casper High, Danny got home worn out. His day started decently, but after fighting Technus and Skulker, Danny fell asleep during class. While Danny was asleep he missed his test, and he fell asleep during the re-take. Resulting a phone call home, courtesy from his principal.

He opened the door to his house he saw his mom and dad blocking his passage way to his room, while his sister Jazz was looking over the railing on the second floor. As he walked in, he prepared himself to give an excuse to his parents for the phone call.

"Danny m'boy," his dad 'Jack' exclaimed in his normal over eager voice, "You're going to France!"

Danny took a moment to process what his dad said and yelled "What!?"

"Honey, your father and I talked this over and we decide that studying abroad is what you need. We've found a school that let the student live on campus until the end of the term." His mother 'Maddie' said. Once she saw her son's shocked expression, she pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Danny boy we packed most of your belongings, such as your clothes and your dental hygiene items." Jack said in a melancholy tone while placing a suitcase by the door.

"Danny, go pack any personal belongings you want to take with you," Maddie said to Danny with a sincere voice, "Come down when you're done. So we can put your things in the R.V. **(Fenton R.V.)**, your flight is at 7:45 pm."

Danny headed up the stairs once his parent moved to let him pack. He was about to go to his room when he was stopped by his teary eye sister.

"Oh, Danny I'm going to miss you." Jazz said to Danny as she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Jazz." He said hugging back.

"This is going to be good for you," Jazz said, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than her brother, "Don't misuse your powers now."

Danny and Jazz released each other from their hug, and Danny went inside his room to pack and call his friends to let them know what's going on.

Tucker was giving Danny a hard time about how he was getting lucky to get to see french chicks, while Sam on the other hand made sure to let Danny know that they would miss him dearly.

The next couple hours passed with Danny sitting on his bed looking at his personal suitcase packed. He packed a laptop that he got from Vlad a.k.a. the fruitloop a couple weeks back, a tweaked touch screen PDA from Tucker allowing him to gain to any internet access in seconds that he got for Christmas, a french dictionary from Jazz, a bat necklace from Sam, and all the chargers for his electronics.

He didn't want to leave the country, but what choice did he have? He had couple of hour before his flight. Instead of trying to fight leaving he decided to just go with it.

Danny went down stair to have dinner with his family for the last time before leaving to France. Everything seemed to be normal except for the sad atmosphere that was hanging around due to Danny leaving.

After the Fentons finished dinner, they packed Danny's suitcases in the R.V. and got ready to take Danny to the airport.

The drive to the airport was a silent one, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But after about 50 long dreadful minutes, they arrive at the airport. All the Fentons went in the airports, and got Danny's luggage checked in. Maddie handed her son his ticket and passport, then gave him a goodbye hug, Jack and Jazz then joined the hug giving Danny their last goodbyes before he went through security.

After Danny got through security he was walking to the gate with his carry-on, holding a Jacket, his mp3 player with his earphones and charger, a couple of books, and a neck pillow.

As he was walking he saw little girl drop her teddy bear, so he picked up the bear and returned it receiving a smile from the girl and a thank you from the parents which he replied "it's fine I was just doing the right thing."

Danny arrived to his designated gate 10 minutes before boarding started, so he sat down and took out his mp3 player to listen to some music.

When boarding started, he had just finished listening to _Remember by Ember McLain_. He remembered all the trouble that Ember caused him and all the nicknames that stuck on him.

Once Danny got on the plane he took out his neck pillow so he could catch up on some sleep. After about 8 hours and 10 minutes into the flight, Danny woke to find that there was only 20 minutes until the plane lands. For the remaining of the flight Danny read a book about a kid that had electric power as long as he could remember.

Danny repacked his items when the plane touched ground. When the plane stopped at the gate of the french airport, all the passengers on the plane gathered their items and exited the plane.

Danny picked up his luggage and headed out the airport, and saw a blonde hair man who looked like he was in his twenties holding a sign with with his name.

"Excuse me sir were you waiting for me?" Danny asked the man with curiosity.

"Yes, a Mr. Vlad Masters arranged my services to pick you up and take you to the academy." The man says to Danny.

'Hmm, looks like I'll have thank the fruitloop later' thought Danny, then said "Thank you for your services, Mr…?"

"Evans, my name is James Evans," Mr. Evans said putting his hand out for a shake, "But please call me James."

"Nice to meet you James." Danny said, while shaking James' hand.

"Shall we get going to the academy?" James asked Danny while he finish putting the bag in the trunk of the car, while Danny was walking to the car.

"Oh yeah, hey James what the name of the academy that I'm going to attend?" Danny asked while entering the backseat of the car.

"Kadic Academy, that the name of the school. We should arrive there in a half an hour to 45 minutes." James replied to Danny's questions.

"Ok." was the only reply Danny said before he put his earphones on and started to listen to his music.

40 minutes later, James and Danny were entering school property. James parked the car in front of the academy and tap Danny on the shoulder who dozed off during the ride.

Danny exited the car and faced the academy amazed about how the campus looked, then he noticed two men approaching the car. One man was dressed in a suit who looked like he could be the principal, the other was dressed in a track suit who looked like he was a P.E. teacher.

"Hello you must be Daniel Fenton, my name is Jean-Pierre Delmas. I am the principal here at Kadic Academy." Mr. Delmas said to Danny offering his hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Delmas, please call me Danny." Danny said accepting the handshake.

"The man next to me is Jim Morales, he is the school P.E. teacher here at Kadic Academy." Mr. Delmas said while appointing Jim.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morales." Danny said to Jim. "Call me Jim, Danny." Jim replied to Danny.

"See you around Danny." James said to Danny after he took his luggage out of the car and handing him a card that had James' phone number of his business. Then James left Kadic Academy's school ground.

"Follow me, Mr. Fenton we're going to your assigned dormitory room." Mr. Delmas said motioning Jim and Danny to follow him while helping by carrying one of Danny's suitcases. Mr. Delmas and Jim led Danny through the boys side of the dormitory when they heard two voices coming from a room.

"Odd, what if someone comes in from all the noise?" asked a giggling voice, that caused Mr. Delmas to stiffen which both Danny and Jim watched him carefully.

"Sissi darling, the people that would come in the room would see a movie playing and see a couple snuggling into each other. They're most likely look at us with a embarrassed and apologetic look before closing the door." The male voice known now as 'Odd' said to the female voice known now as 'Sissi'.

Mr. Delmas rushed over to the room he heard the voices from, with Danny and Jim on his trail. He opened the door slowly and carefully to see two students on a bed snuggling closer and looking at the laptop screen showing the opening credits to a romance movie called "The Proposal". Mr Delmas then shut the door gently trying not to make a sound.

He then gestures to his following companion to a couple door down the hall and opens the door to the room showing a blonde headed boy sitting in front of a computer and pinkette girl sitting on an empty bed, by the blonde boy.

Both teen in the room turned their attention to the open door and the pinkette said "Hello Mr. Delmas and Jim, how can we help you?"

"Hello Ms. Stones. Mr. Belpois can I ask you for a favor?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Sure thing sir, what's your favor?" the blonde boy asked, Mr. Delmas motioned Danny to step forward and said, "This Danny Fenton, a transfer student from America. I'm asking you if you can let him bunk with you for the remaining time here at Kadic?"

"Sure thing sir," the blonde stated to Mr. Delmas, then looked at Danny putting his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Jeremie Belpois." "And my name is Aelita Stones." said the pinkette while giving a small wave.

Danny shook Jeremie's hand and said "Hello, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice meeting you." giving a head nod to Aelita.

"Well it seem you're in good hand Danny, I'll be seeing you around. Come along Jim let Danny settle in with his new roommate." Mr. Delmas said turning around, walking to his office. "See in class Danny, Belpois, and Stones." Jim said to the teen before following Mr. Delmas.

"Jeremie and I are going to the cafeteria for dinner, do you want to join us?" Aelita asked Danny, while Jeremie shut down his computer.

"Sure, let me put down my luggage then we can head to the Cafe." Danny said to the gentle looking pink haired girl holding the blonde boy's hand.

As soon Danny put his luggage on his bed, he grabbed his mp3 player and headed with other two teens to the cafeteria. As they were walking, Danny was thinking about his new life here at Kadic Academy.

What the teens didn't know was how much trouble they were going to get into. On a building on campus the was mysterious feminine figure who was carrying a guitar disappeared in a swirl of flames.

**Author's Note:** Well everybody here's the first chapter of my new story. Review or PM me to comment on my story. Don't forget to check out a poll on my profile, thank you for your review they really help me correct any mistakes made in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters/settings from Danny Phantom or Code Lyoko, and I never will. This story sets in after The Ultimate Enemy and before Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam like each other like siblings. Pairing for this crossover is undecided. Jazz knows Danny's secret. Set after the shutdown of the supercomputer and heading into evolution, but with the cartoon looks, not the live action looks.

I do own the original characters that are used in the story, and because I own the plot and the time frame of this Fanfic is going to be in the current timeline we're in now.

For when Danny arrives at the school in Paris, I'm going to be making the student talk in English assuming that English is apart of the curriculum.

**Chapter 2:**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

As Danny, Jeremie, and Aelita arrived at the cafeteria, Danny noticed all the students. He was shocked on how many students were at this school, but he hid his shocked expression with a small smile to his new roomate and his roommate's girlfriend.

The three of them went to stand in line waiting for their dinner, they chatted about from how was the last school to why he transferred to Kadic. Danny didn't tell them about his powers were the reason so he told them that it was his parents idea for the transfer. Which was also true.

After they got their dinner, Jeremie and Aelita told Danny to follow them, so they could show him where he could sit. Danny saw the couple lead him to a table with four other students at the table.

There was a boy who wore purple except for his yellow shoes and had blonde hair gelled up, and purple stripe that was centered right above his forehead in his hair. Then there was the girl sitting next to the boy in purple on the left, she had a yellow hair band keeping her long black hair down, she wore a salmon pink tank top with a yellow heart in the middle, faded grey skinny jeans, and black closed toes flats.

Sitting across from the long black hair girl was short black hair girl. She wore a tight black sweater, black skinny jeans, and black boots. The boy sitting to the left of the girl was a brown hair boy, he wore a black tshirt, brown jacket, forest green jeans, dirty eggshell shoes.

Jeremie and Aelita and told Danny that he could sit at that table next to the boy in the black shirt and forest green jeans.

Once they sat down Aelita got the teens at the table to introduce themselves. The first one to introduce herself was was the girl with the long black hair. "Hello there my name is Elisabeth Delmas, but everyone calls me Sissi" Sissi said toward to Danny's direction. Danny thought for a second then asked "Delmas? Are you related to Mr. Delmas the principal by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." Sissi replied nonchalantly, while Danny nodded his head as he took in what he heard. The next teen to introduce herself was the girl with the short black hair, "Hi my name Yumi Ishiyama, I hope we'll get along fine." Yumi said looking at Danny, "Yeah, I hope so too." Danny said to Yumi.

"Hey, I'm Ulrich Stern. I'm dating Yumi, I hope we can be good friends" Ulrich said to Danny trying to intimidate him. "Yeah… I hope we can be good friends." Danny said to Ulrich before pulling his mp3 player and earphones from his pocket and placing it on the table, then putting an earbud in his right ear.

"Hey, what type of music do you have?" The blonde hair boy in purple asked Danny.

"I got Alternative, Hip-Hop, Pop, and Rock type of music on my mp3." Danny said to the boy in purple, who looked impressed with his type of music.

"Nice choice types of music you got there. Oh sorry, my name's Odd Della Robbia." Odd said to Danny with his hand out offering a handshake. Danny didn't hesitate to shake Odd's hand and said "Nice to meet you Odd. I hope we can be good friends." Then he looked at the other teens sitting at the table and said "I hope we can all be good friends."

Throughout dinner Danny, talked with his new friends. He learned that Odd and Sissi are a couple and they put on a show that they are always fighting, dubbing them the 'Aggressive Couple'. Though they care for each other very much.

Danny like hanging around Odd, he sees the resemblance of goofyness that he saw from Tucker. Sissi reminded him of Sam and a little bit of Paulina. Sissi was popular, but she seem like she would stick by her friends (mainly Odd) if there was any trouble.

After Danny and his new friends finished eating dinner, they were about to leave the cafeteria when the lights suddenly died, everyone was alarmed and about to panic until Mr. Delmas told everyone to calm down and return to their rooms for the night.

Once Danny and Jeremie got to their room, Jeremie went straight to his computer. He was muttering about some unnatural anomaly that occurred during dinner. While Danny on the other hand took out his laptop from his suitcase to watch a movie online. Danny was watching a movie called 'Now You See Me'.

About half way through the movie, Danny shut down his laptop seeing the time was 11 pm, and got ready to go to sleep.

Just before Danny fell asleep, he saw Jeremie open a folder called 'Code: Lyoko'. 'Hmm… I wonder what Lyoko is' Danny thought to himself before going into a slumber state.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I didn't understand the dream I'm having. I was in my ghost form and floating over the abandoned factory that was close to the academy.

But that was the normal part, the abnormal part was that electricity was shortcuriting in the factory, so I decided to go see what was going on. Once I went inside I saw a stasis pod inside right in the middle of the factory by some kind of supercomputer on the lower level of the factory. Inside the capsule I saw a person. The person I saw was someone I knew, it was Danielle.

Then a figure appeared in a swirl of fire, then figure walked into the light I recognized her immediately, she was the teen diva Ember McLain.

She was in her usual rocker outfit with her guitar on her back, but what caught my attention was the two white rings that traveled up and down her body.**(Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a plot twist)**

I couldn't believe it Ember was a halfa like me. Her human form body frame is a petite body, she had long brown that was tied in a ponytail, she still had her neon green eyes and her ear piercings. She wore a light gray shirt with music notes, black jeans, and black and white converse.

Ember then walked up to the pod and tried to place a hand on the pod but got shocked. Then I heard her say, "Don't worry Danielle, I'll find Danny and we'll figure a way to get you out of there."

I was about to put my hand on Ember's shoulder but then I started hearing a beeping and my dream started fading.

'Crap, it's my alarm I forgot about that. Don't worry Dani I'll help you, and Ember I have to find you and talk to you.' I thought before I woke up.

When I woke up I looked at my phone to turn off my alarm. The time was 7:30 in the morning, I looked to Jeremie's side of the room to see if he was still asleep to my surprise he was gone. So I got ready for to leave.

I left my room heading to the cafeteria, with my earbuds in my ears and playing my music. I saw Odd leaving his room so I walked towards him silently so I could scare him. When I was right behind him I said "Boo."

Odd jumped and yelped in surprise, while I was laughing my but off. When Odd calmed down he told me, "Not cool man, you could've gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had that perfect opportunity so I took it for something funny." I said to Odd trying to apologize for what I did.

"No worries man, just don't do that again." Odd said in a reassuring tone. A couple minutes of walking later Odd and I met up with Sissi in the courtyard. We talked about random things like who would be a good person to play some pranks on, to what we are going to do after classes.

Odd suggested that we should go to his room after class to watch a movie, Sissi suggested that we tour the campus so I could familiarize myself with where everything is.

"What was the factory used for?" I asked half heartedly to noone, Odd tensed up when I mentioned the factory.

"Why are you asking about the factory?" Odd asked me while he started to lead to Sissi and I to the wood so we could talk more privately. I turned my attention to Odd and Sissi telling the both about my dream, but leaving out the part about me in my ghost form and Ember as well as Dani's identity.

Odd and Sissi both shared a look of worry, Sissi held Odd's hand tightly then Odd spoke, "Danny, the factory is where the supercomputer located."

"What's the supercomputer?" I asked with curiosity.

"The supercomputer is the gateway to a world called Lyoko. Lyoko is a virtual world that served as a prison for an Artificial Intelligence called XANA." Odd said in a serious tone taking a breath from his talk, while I looked amazed about a virtual world. 'It seems he's telling me a secret that he probably should never tell, hmm… I guess I'll tell them my secret' I thought before Odd started to speak again, "A group of students teamed up to fight against XANA, those students were Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, myself, and another student name William. When we finally defeated XANA, we agree to keep the of Lyoko and XANA to ourselves."

"Then why are you telling me this? And how does Sissi know all this?" I asked looking at both Odd and Sissi.

"I'm telling you this because from what you told me from your dream it sounds like XANA might still be alive, and Sissi knows this because I didn't want to keep a secret like this from my girlfriend." "He means is that I had to pester him until he told me." Sissi said while giving Odd a mock glare about the last part from what he said, while Odd was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thank you for telling me your secret, now it's time to tell you my secret." I said as I started to move a few steps back while getting confused looks from Odd and Sissi. I let two white ring travel up and down my body, transforming me into my alter ego 'Danny Phantom'. I was in my new updated appearance form. Instead of my hazmat suit, I was wearing a black and white cargo pants, black steel toed combat boots, skin tight black shirt with my signature logo in the middle, and a black zip-up hoodie.

Saying both Odd and Sissi were shocked was an understatement, Odd looked like he was going to start bowing in my presence, while Sissi was going all fangirl on me. It took a minute for them to calm themselves before they started asking me questions. I told them about how I got my powers, how I protected my town from all the rouge ghosts, what powers I have, and about which ghost are my enemies, allies, and friends.

Both Odd and Sissi looked like they were conflicted with something before Odd spoke, "It seems that we're going to have to restart the supercomputer again. This time Sissi you're coming with us, you too Danny."

Sissi nodded as she completely understood what Odd said, but I was confused and asked, "What do you mean I'm coming with you guys?"

"Danny you just learned a valuable secret and if XANA is rising again and found out you know about Lyoko, he will come after you." Sissi told me, then I finally realized that they're doing this to protect me.

"Ok. So when are we going to restart the supercomputer?" I asked Odd.

"After classes when we have our freedom." Odd said as we were leaving the forest to go to our classes.

For the rest of the day nothing was too exciting, except for lunch where Odd, Sissi, and I told the others what we were planing, which they agreed. Oh I also met another Lyoko warrior, William Dunbar. He seem like a cool laid back type of teen.

Once all classes were done all the Lyoko warriors as well as Sissi and I went to the entrance of the factory in the woods. The underground maze to factory was long, since we walking.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we got to the factory entrance, as we entered I felt the blue mist escape my lips. I stopped walking and looked around the factory, as I looked around I saw someone sitting by an elevator, and that someone, was Ember in her human form.

When Ember saw me, she tackled me down to the ground with tear falling from her eyes. Then she started to speak, "Danny, I need your help it's about Danielle." "I already know Ember." I said to her while wiping away the tears falling from her left eye with my right hand thumb.

"Sorry if I'm ruining your tender moment but we're not at the supercomputer." I heard Jeremie say in an apologetic tone. Ember and I stood up and headed toward the elevator shaft to head to the supercomputer.

I caught Odd giving me a sly look then he turned his head to snicker. I kept Ember close by me so she doesn't feel so awkward around the group. The ride down the elevator felt like an eternity, when the elevator stopped and the doors started to open I felt like a whole new adventure was going to be fun. Little did I know was that I was going to be fighting for not only for myself but for another world.

**Authors Note:** Ladies and gentlemen, I finally finished a second chapter. I thank those who gave a review chapter one, and I thank those who were waiting patiently. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


End file.
